


Day Two || Candy Apple Red

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Festivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke claims he isn't into sugary foods. And it's true. But that doesn't mean he doesn't find other sweet things appealing.





	Day Two || Candy Apple Red

“How did I let you talk me into this again…?”

Hinata just giggles into a yukata sleeve. “To be fair, you didn’t really put up much of a fight. I just asked! And then you scoffed...and said you  _ guessed _ you could go with me.” Pale eyes close as she beams up at him. “You know, despite your answer...you really don’t seem  _ t-that _ unhappy about being here, Sasuke-kun.”

“Tch…” Glancing aside with closed eyes of his own, the younger Uchiha brother manages to quell the urge to smile. “I suppose you make it tolerable.”

Looking both superbly pleased and coyly knowing, Hinata just continues down the aisle of festival stalls. Both hands cling loosely to a small bag she’s keeping her spending money in, looking over the attractions mildly. Sasuke, on the other hand, keeps his hands in his sleeves with crossed arms, his own expression more haughty than curious.

At least they haven’t run into -

“Oi, teme!”

...damn it.

Hinata turns to look first, perking up as she spots the other duo. “Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan!”

The blond and rosette approach with matching smiles. “Konbanwa, Hinata-chan!” Sakura chirps in reply. Jades give Sasuke a teasing glance, daring to poke his arm with a slender finger. “Looks like you got the troll out of his cave, eh?”

He just gives his ex-teammate a halfhearted glare.

“It’s good for you to get out sometimes, teme!” Naruto agrees, hands on his hips.

“I get out plenty. It’s called work.”

“And  _ work _ isn’t the only thing you should get out of the house for,” Sakura rebukes, her own arms folding with a curt nod. “You need to socialize! Have a little fun!”

“I do plenty of that at home, with my family.”

“I mean besides them!”

Naruto can’t help a chuckle. “That niece’n’nephew a’yours are sure cute! They’re, what...two now? Three?”

“Nearly three.” There’s a slight puff of pride to Sasuke’s chest and his tone of voice. “They’re growing fast.”

An elbow digs lightly into his ribs, Naruto’s blond brows wiggling. “Think they need a couple’a cousins?”

“I’m not even married,” Sasuke deadpans.

“Well, neither was -”

“Those were entirely different circumstances,” is the cut in reply, clearly hackled at the topic. “I’d rather do things a bit more...stably. If I do so at all.”

Pale eyes glance to him from their corners, fingers fidgeting a bit.

“Yeah, yeah...I was just kiddin’, teme! No need to get all defensive!”

“Why don’t you two go try a game? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“Heh, I’ll duel ya! Whoever wins our gal a prize first, wins!”

“Tch, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Try me!”

Sakura heaves a heavy sigh. “Does  _ everything  _ have to be a competition with you two…?”

“What else are rivals for?” Naruto crows, tugging Sasuke along despite his clearly-disgruntled expression. “C’mon, we’ll do the dart throwing one!”

“Says the dobe who was always dead last in shuriken practice.”

Watching them go, Hinata smiles warmly, expression not unnoticed by Sakura.

“So,” she muses, giving the Hyūga a look to rival her boyfriend’s to Sasuke. “What  _ is _ going on with you two, eh?”

Pale cheeks dust pink. “W...what do you mean?”

“You  _ know _ what I mean! How serious are things with him?”

The pink goes darker. “T-that’s -!”

Sakura laughs. “Kidding, kidding! I won’t butt in!” Her wide grin slowly sobers. “...I’m just glad to see him look happy for once. At least,” she laughs, “before we showed up.”

“Oh, he wasn’t -”

A wave of a hand stills her to silence. “It’s no secret things are still a little...touchy between us all,” the medic admits. “And...well, none of us can be blamed. A lot’s changed since we were genin. And though there’s been improvement...it can’t be expected to heal that fast. But at least he’s doing better. A lot of that is thanks to you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Hinata replies, looking sheepish. “I just...you know…”

“Don’t sell yourself short! He’s tempered a lot since getting to know you better. You’re good for him.” A pause. “...better than I’d have ever been.”

Feeling a little awkward, Hinata’s head ducks slightly. “I...I guess we were all just...c-chasing after the wrong person, weren’t we?”

Hearing Naruto groan loudly in defeat, Sakura can’t help a snort. “...I guess we were.”

It’s then the boys return, Naruto empty-handed and Sasuke handing Hinata a small plush cat of lilac fabric. “It looked like your color.”

“Thank you! It’s so cute…”

Sakura folds her arms, looking critically to her boyfriend. “So, your loss is mine too, eh?”

“S-sorry, Sakura-chan…”

Jades roll in their sockets, gently punching his shoulder. “You can buy me dinner instead.”

“Speaking of, should we all get s-something to eat?” Hinata suggests, plush hugged to her chest.

“Sure!” Apparently already over his melancholy, Naruto points. “Something smelled  _ really good _ down that way before we found you guys!”

“We technically already ate,” Sasuke admits.

“Well, we can get some dessert instead!”

Lips purse ever so slightly. “...I don’t like sweets…”

Outvoted, Sasuke follows as the rest make their way toward the food stalls. While Sakura and Naruto peruse more meal-like options, Hinata oggles some sugary confections with starry eyes. Eventually she settles on a candied apple. “At least it has some fruit...right?”

Sasuke just snorts. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

“Hey, I haven’t baked anything all week!” she sniffs in reply. “I deserve it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

They wander a bit as she nibbles, the other couple ahead and discussing what attraction to try next. Blinking owlishly, Sasuke gives his date a checking glance. Though not yet finished, her lips are dyed a bright red from her treat.

The corner of his own flicker. “...you’ve got a little something there.”

“Eh?”

Ducking around in front of her, Sasuke murmurs, “...here,” before giving her a chaste kiss.

Stiffening with a small sound of surprise, Hinata has no time to react before he pulls away. “W-what -?”

He just smirks at her, tongue roving over his own mouth and clearing up syrup. “You’ve got sugar all over your lips.”

“...b-but you said you don’t like sweets!”

“Some are...tolerable,” he replies evasively. There’s another lean, brushing her brow to his and feeling the heat of her blush. “...I like  _ you, _ after all. Doesn’t get much sweeter than that.”

Completely at a loss, Hinata flounders like a fish out of water as he straightens, back to looking nonchalant.

It’s then the other pair look back, hesitating at her expression. “...Hinata-chan?” Naruto asks. “You feelin’ okay?”

“F...fine,” is her mumbled reply, head ducking as Sakura just smiles coyly.

“Don’t worry about it, Naruto,” she advises, urging him back around. “Let’s go get ready for the fireworks, okay?”

Still flustered, Hinata looks to her apple before taking another bite.

Maybe she’ll get another kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, day two! And just before midnight, ahaha! Had a long day afk so no time to write until now, whoops!
> 
> This prompt stumped me for a bit before I finally got this lil idea! I thought it was pretty cute~ And a little NaruSaku was thrown in to help balance it out. I always write that ship as a companion to SasuHina. I think they make a better quad that way!
> 
> I'm a sucker for writing festival settings - there's a lot of possibilities for little cute moments...like this one! Sasuke claims he isn't a fan, but...he'll indulge Hinata to make her happy. And he can still enjoy himself in other ways, huehue~
> 
> Anyway, that's it for today! Hope y'all enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks, as always, for reading!


End file.
